parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Shen
Lord Shen is the main villain from Kung Fu Panda 2 Lord Shen played Smitty in Elsie (Dumbo) He Is A Boy Lord Shen played Prince Achmed in Baltladdin He is a prince Lord Shen played Snake Jafar in Zigladdin He Is A Snake Lord Shen Played The Archdeacon In The Despicable Of Norte Dame He Is A Church Lord Shen played Hayabusa The Falcon in Analan and Twilan He Is A Falcon Lord Shen played Jango Fett in Animation Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Birds He is a bounty hunter Lord Shen played The Emperor in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is an emperor Lord Shen played Razoul's Henchmen in Kovuladdin He is a guard Lord Shen played Captain Pete in Hiccup, Blu and Megamind: The Three Musketeers He is a captain Lord Shen played Judge Claude Frollo in The Megamind of Notre Dame He is a judge Lord Shen played Dr. Terminus in Mort's Elephant He is a doctor Lord Shen played Captain Hook in Megamind Pan and Megamind Pan 2 Return to Neverland He is a pirate Lord Shen played Humbert the Huntsman in Lady White and the Seven Best Friends He is a huntsman Lord Shen played Governor Ratcliffe in Astridhontas He is a governor Lord Shen played Iago in Spikeladdin, Spikeladdin 2: the Return of Discord and Spikeladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a Parrot Lord Shen played Jafar in Rockyladdin the Rooster and Rockyladdin the Rooster 2: The Return of Lord Shenafar He is a sorcerer Lord Shen played Scar in The Rider King He is an evil lion Lord Shen played Professor Ratigan in The Great Zebra Detective He is a sewer rat Lord Shen played Shere Khan in The Desert Book He is a tiger Lord Shen played Myron Frensky in The Return of Yogi He is Lenny Fisherwood's former best friend Lord Shen played Peeking Duck in Simba (Chowder) Lord Shen played Judge Claude Frollo in The Pokemon Trainer of Notre Dame Lord Shen played Van Pelt in Jumanji (The Lightning Storm Pictures Style) Trivia Lord Shen is Mordecai's arch-nemesis. Gallery Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2 Lord Shen.jpg Lord Shen.png Lord Shen As Archdeacon.jpeg KFP 2 ( LORD SHEN).jpg Shen11.jpg F2BD2378-D310-42AC-8505-F331270C4849.jpeg Lord Shen renames Bodi into Optimus Prime.png Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Panda Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Peacocks Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:White Characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Died with Honor Category:Smart Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Animals Category:Bowser's Doom Power Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Skunk's Enemies Category:Evil Characters Category:Pirates Category:Handsome Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Parents Category:Protective Characters Category:Gentlemen Category:Demons Category:Demonic Characters Category:Buster Moon's Enemies Category:Buster Moon And Friends Category:Kiaha's Team Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Betito's Harchmemesis Category:Criminals Category:Animal Characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Complete Monster Category:Those who killed the Hero's parents Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Lord Shen and Tempest Shadow Category:Wedded characters Category:Indian Peafowl Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Wreck-it Master Shake Characters Category:Died in Disgrace Category:2011 Introduces Category:Brothers Category:Characters who can fly Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Murderers Category:2011 Introductions Category:Cartoon Network Characters